


A King's Duties

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Durincest, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Uncle/Nephew Incest, first time anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say ... Fili admitting his love to Thorin and getting a very good reaction in return ;)</p><p>Well, FoxDragon it has taken a little while, but I hope you like it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxDragon/gifts).



He looks over at the blonde prince, worried that the smile that once had lit up his handsome face is now but a shadow hidden under a permanent frown. He knows things have been difficult for all of them but especially for the young princes. He still wonders if he'd done the right thing to bring them on the quest to reclaim Erebor with him. Whether he should have waited until the fortress was safe and they had all settled. After the battle ... He feels like he has stolen their youth from them, as it once was stolen from him. But then he remembers that Fili is 82 years old and the crown prince. Middle Earth has seen many battles over the centuries and he cannot protect his kin from such things forever. But he feels sad that his two sister-sons have had lost that little bit of innocence and unblemished love of life that they had had in Ered Luin

“Fili, please stay a moment,” he says gently as the others rise to leave the Council chambers. Fili looks at Thorin in surprise but nods and sits back down again. Once the room has emptied and the door has fallen shut behind Balin who is the last to leave, Thorin takes his seat next to his heir again. “How are you?” he asks.

Fili looks at him. He sees Thorin every day so it seems rather a random question. “I'm fine, Thorin,” he says softly but the lowering of his eyes says otherwise.

Thorin's large hand wraps over his own. “You are not,” he states. “Please tell me what is wrong. You seem so unhappy of late. I know that your responsibilities as heir to the throne …”

“.. I don’t mind those,” Fili answers honestly. He had always known that that was his birthright and one day - one day far into the future – he will be king. He has no problem with the responsibilities he has now and will have then.

“That is good to hear,” Thorin smiles. “Then does the battle still haunt you?”

Fili shakes his head resolutely.

“There is no shame in that, Fili. I too have nightmares still.”

He looks up in surprise to his uncle. “Really?”

Thorin nods, squeezing his hand.

That surprises Fili and it is somewhat reassuring. But … “That's not what's wrong” he sighs. He tentatively looks up at his uncle. “ It … It's...” he lets his head hang. 

“Come, let us go for a walk and you can tell me,” Thorin says gently. Fili nods and follows Thorin out into the long halls. “So what is the matter, Fili?” Thorin asks again as they stroll down the empty corridors leading to the royal quarters.

Fili stares at his boots. “It … It's Kili... He... Well …” Then he just blurts it out. “Since he's started dating Rona I hardly ever see him anymore. I … I miss him.”

Thorin looks at the blond prince with a sad smile. He had noticed that his youngest nephew spent most of his time with his new sweetheart. And knowing how close the brothers were it must be difficult for Fili. “I see. And you? Has no-one stolen your heart yet?”'

He can see the deep red flare in Fili's cheeks. “I ehm...”

Thorin stops and looks at his heir, smiling warmly. “And who is the lucky dwarf?”

Fili shuffles his feet and avoids Thorin's gaze.

“You don’t have to tell me, Fee,” Thorin grins. “But I was young once too, you know. Whoever it is is a very lucky dwarf indeed.” He puts his hand on Fili’s shoulder and squeezes him softly. “Have you told him or her how you feel?”

Fili remains silent but softly shakes his head. His elder cocks his head. He slowly turns Fili towards him and gently pushes up his chin. As Fili raises his eyes Thorin can read the truth in those blue pools clear as day. “Me?” he asks in surprise. His breath hitches as Fili casts his eyes down again, blushing fiercely.

Thorin hesitates for a moment but then he leans himself forward, hoping that he has not misread his nephew. The young prince does not flinch away as his closes the gap between them and brushes his lips over his. For a moment they are silent, as Thorin pulls back and watches Fili’s reaction.

Then Fili jumps forward, throwing his arms around him and crashing his mouth hard against his. He can feel his prince’s hands sliding into his hair as his own roam down Fili’s back and onto his backside, drawing him in closer. This is all somewhat unexpected, but it’s a lovely surprise that Thorin had not dared hope for.

Fili smells so wonderful as he slowly pushes his tongue into the warmth of his mouth, feeling his nephew’s tongue slide eagerly over his own as they breathe deep into each other’s mouth. When they finally pull apart they are both breathless.  

“Thorin … how … when …?”

“How long have I loved you? Always, my beautiful prince,” Thorin smiles as he strokes his hand over Fili’s cheeks, teasing over the blonde braid at the side of his mouth.

“Then why have you never said?”

Thorin shakes his head. “I was not sure if you felt the same...”

Fili clasps down onto his lips again, the hunger of decades finally getting fed. “I love you,” he breathes through his kisses. “Oh Thorin, I love you so much.” He presses his body harder against Thorin’s.

Thorin pulls himself loose and grabs Fili’s hand.  “My room, now!” he growls in heat and drags the prince after him towards his chambers. He has desired his nephew for so many years and now that his desires are answered he will not wait another day before he will make him his.

As soon as they have entered his rooms he swings round and pushes Fili up against the oaken door. “Sweet prince,” he pants as he runs his tongue eagerly down Fili’s neck, biting down on to him as his hand slides down his tunic until he brushes against the hardness rising up for him. “Mmm, hard for me already,” he nips at Fili’s neck.  

“I want you,” Fili groans back, bucking his hips forward to press himself harder into Thorin’s palm.

They have both wanted this for so long, both spending so many nights alone wanting the same and yet neither admitting to it. So now that they are here, finally, they both have little restraint left. Fili yanks at Thorin’s royal fur coat in an almost desperate need and Thorin has already pulled lose the lacing of his breeches. It does not take long at all before such items drop to the floor and heated skin touches heated skin.

Thorin runs his fingers along Fili’s hard shaft. “My my, prince Fili,” he grins. “How have you been hiding this from me for so long?” Of course he has seen his nephew in the nude before. They have often bathed together. But he has never seen him rock hard like this before and he is pleasantly surprised by how well-endowed the blond is.

Fili blushes under his touch and then squeaks in delight as Thorin picks him up into his strong arms and carries him towards his large bed, delighting in the hot bare flesh of his handsome young heir pressed against his chest. As he slowly lowers him onto the bed he continues to shower him in kisses. “So long, Fee,” he moans softly. “So long I have wanted to have you for me like this. You are so beautiful.”

All Fili can do is groan in response. He still does not quite believe this is happening. He has been in love with Thorin for as long as he can remember. When Kili has been happy to flutter from one lover to another, Thorin has always been the only one on his mind. And now that dream is becoming reality…

“Is this nice for you too, my sweet one?” Thorin asks as his hands explore his soft flesh.

Fili drags his hands through Thorin’s thick locks. “So good, my love.” He shocks himself with the phrase and even Thorin looks momentarily surprised before he possessively pushes Fili down onto the bed and licks his rough tongue over his salty skin, leaving a wet trail all the way down towards his pubic hair.

Fili lets out a loud moan as Thorin unexpectedly takes him into his mouth. “Thorin!” he wails. “Oh that’s … oh Mahal! … Oh that is … so …..” He cannot even finish a sentence. This pleasure is unmeasurable to anything he has ever known before. Thorin is amazing with his mouth, licking him all the way along his shaft before sucking him deep down his throat. His rough tongue slides eagerly over his tip, flicking underneath his cockhead and pressing against the little tendon there, before he slides back up over his sensitive tip again lapping up the precum he is leaking. And all the while Fili just writhes and moans and pulls at Thorin’s soft long hair in total pleasure.

Just as he feels like he might lose his control and spill himself down his uncle’s throat, Thorin lets go of him, making him cry shamelessly at the loss.

Thorin crawls up on top of him. “Soon, my hot sweet love,” he grins wantonly. “Soon I will let you spill your seed. But I want you right on that edge of heat as I take you. So it will feel even better when I make you mine.”

Fili’s eyes grow wide and Thorin hesitates for a moment. “You … You do want me to, don’t you?” he asks quietly.

“I do!” Fili quickly replies. “I do so much, it’s just …”

Thorin cocks his head. “You have done it before haven’t you? You are not a virgin?”

Fili blushes. “I … I have had sex before. But well … I have never been bottom…”

Thorin looks at him in surprise. He had not expected either of his nephews to have retained some of their innocence at their age. “Really?” Then again his standing does sort of assume his dominance over others, the same as Thorin has assumed dominance over Fili in return.

“Is … is that a problem?” Fili asks a little embarrassed.

“Not at all,” Thorin smiles.

“I … I assume you are not a virgin either,” Fili teases, blushing bright red as soon as he has said it.

But Thorin laughs. “Not quite, although I must admit it has been a while, what with fighting dragons and orcs and trying to rebuild a kingdom.” He winks and gently strokes his hand along Fili’s neckline. “Will you let me…?” he asks carefully.

“Yes,” Fili whispers needily. “Please Thorin, I have always wanted it to be you.”

Thorin presses his lips down hard onto Fili’s soft warm mouth. “You honour me, my lovely prince. I will take good care of you, I promise you this.” He takes a little flacon of walnut oil from his nightstand and begins to tease his oiled fingers between Fili’s cheeks, relishing in the soft groans that his prince utters in delightful pleasure. “You like that, my sweet one?” he licks his marks onto the soft skin, tracing some of the newly formed scars that the battle have left there. “I am proud of you, Fili,” he whispers softly. “So proud and so honoured that you are in my arms right now.”

Fili beams. He has looked up to his uncle from the moment he could open his eyes. And having watched him lead their company, lead them in battle and now be King of the Dwarrow once more his admiration has only grown. That Thorin is proud of him is the biggest compliment.

“Aaah!” he exclaims as Thorin enters him with his thick finger and he lets his head snap back as Thorin begins to finger him slowly. He had tried to touch himself there a couple of times, curious what it felt like. But he had not been able to reach as deep inside his body as Thorin is prodding him now.

“Good?” Thorin enquires. Fili nods, groaning, which Thorin takes as enough of an encouragement to add another finger. He watches his nephew whimper with passion as he stretches him wider, adding a third finger when he is ready. When he is satisfied he has opened his lover up sufficiently he slowly takes his hand back and slicks up his pulsing cock.

Fili looks at him wide eyed, with a little trepidation and a lot of lust, as he pulls up his knees a little further in eager anticipation of his king. Thorin smiles brightly at him and he thinks how beautiful his uncle looks when he smiles and how wonderful it feels to see that smile just for him.

“Fili, you are beautiful,” Thorin whispers again as he lines himself up, pushing gently against his entrance as he leans himself down to kiss his chest. Fili gasps softly as Thorin enters him, stretching him wider than he ever thought possible. It hurts a little and Thorin kisses and hushes him as he pushes in further until he begins to relax and his body allows his king to enter him fully. “Alright?” Thorin whispers against his lips.

“Yes,” Fili sighs. “Amazing.” His tongue seeks out Thorin’s again and he melts into the pillows as his mouth is penetrated at the same time as his backside. And he feels like Thorin has become part of him.

As Thorin begins to rolls his hips, pushing into him and away again in that steady rhythm of making love, he digs his nails into Thorin’s skin, moaning loudly. His own lust surprises the both of them. Fili has always been the quiet one, the restraint one. But Thorin feels so good inside him that he no longer cares that he is almost shouting out in pleasure, especially as his wanton cries seem to encourage his king even more to make passionate love to him.

“You feel so good,” Thorin pants into his mouth, swiping his tongue across his lips and biting softly into his braids, tugging at them between his teeth. “So hot and tight.”

Suddenly Fili draws angry scratch mark across his back as he whimpers, bucking his hips. “Again!” he cries out.

Thorin beams at the realisation he has found Fili’s golden spot and tries to angle himself like that again, drawing more hisses and moans from his lover’s lips.

“Oh Mahal, oh Thorin!” Fili shouts as he drags himself over his sweet spot. “I … I need …”

“Come for me, my beautiful love,” Thorin kisses him. “Come hard.”

Fili needs no more encouragement than that. He wriggles his hand between him and Thorin and it takes him but a couple of tugs to fly into that blissful feeling as he spills thick shoots of hot cum onto their bodies.

Thorin joins his deep-throated moans as he thrusts hard inside him. “Oh Fee!” he grunts as his release blooms into his prince. He thrusts himself forward again and again until they are both empty and sweaty and very red in the face before he collapses down onto Fili’s throbbing body.

Slowly he rolls off his blond admirer and pulls Fili into his arms, kissing him long and deep. And Fili just smiles and sighs and shudders under his touch.

***

“You seem a lot brighter today,” Kili remarks as his brother’s smile finally seems to have returned. He looks at the remnants of a blush in his brother’s face, cocking his head. “If I knew no better I would say you got laid,” he teases.

And Fili grins widely at him. “I did,” he beams.

Kili chokes, not expecting such an admission from his elder brother. “You did? With whom?”

But Fili just grins at him. “That is for me to know and for you to find out, little brother. Let’s just say I am learning more and more about the duties of the King of Erebor.” And at that he leaves his coughing and spluttering brother staring open-mouthed at his back as he walks towards the dining hall, having worked up a decent appetite.


End file.
